


Conquerdimension Neptunia: Remnant Drive

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Conquest Ending, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: It's been 70 years since all continents were united under Planeptune's flag. In that time, Nepgear became very aware of how cruel the world can be. She's become known as a dictator goddess as a result. A student at Goddess High School Academy is about to stumble on something that Nepgear fears... or just doesn't like the looks of, we don't know for sure. Only one way to find out though...





	Conquerdimension Neptunia: Remnant Drive

It was the day that Goddess High School Academy was announcing who passed and who failed its entrance exam. All applicants seemed to pass it, though at the very bottom of the list was a very noticeable gap between the bottom and second-to-bottom slot. The passing grade is 80/200… the very bottom score was 81. The score above it was 107. The gap made everyone wonder about the person as this was a very prestigious school that does not abide laziness. The “proud” owner of the lowest score was a boy named Souji Hijitaka. 

Souji was born and raised on Planeptune’s central continent, and has been a slacker since preschool according to those who grew up with him. When it was time for future plans he almost pissed off everyone in the school by writing that he wanted to personally guard the Goddess Nepgear. Bullying for his slacker nature wasn’t uncommon either, but he always smiled and brushed it off. The grin he had watching his fellow classmates who even wasted a shrine wish hoping he’d fail only made their animosity toward him grow larger.

“Nice try. It’ll take more than some silly wishes to make me try more than I have to at something.” Souji spoke before leaving the results board.

Classes came into session and Souji was even lazy with his Planeptune uniform flying purple and black colors. The tie was loose, his shirt wasn’t tucked in, his blazer was undone, and he didn’t even have his course pin on his blazer - it was lazily pinned to his tie. He made every single student who wore their uniform perfectly angry at him in seconds. Even the teachers had a smidge of visible anger at the state of his uniform and untamed spiky caramel brown hair. They figured he’d get his in Combat Training.

“Listen up dirtbags, today you’re picking your weapon of choice and going through an obstacle course I designed myself.” the female combat instructor announced.

“He didn’t even change into gym clothes…” the class collectively growled as Souji yawned.

“Hijitaka! You look sleepy! You’re up first, dirtbag!” the instructor roared.

“Fine.” he shrugged walking to the table of weapons before them. 

He picked up the single-handed longsword bearing a purple energy blade before approaching the gate. A buzzer went off and the gate opened signaling the start. Souji took a leisurely jogging pace through easily cutting down targets that came at him while dodging traps just as easily. When he reached the end he found an odd gauntlet waiting on a pedestal for him. Figuring it was a completion reward he slipped it on his left hand causing the exit to seal along with the way he came. A large robot then dropped down beeping and booping as it scanned him.

“Secret boss, cool.” Souji smiled.

Souji commenced combat with the machine finding that his blade bounced off it like rubber. He had to find a vulnerable spot to strike at putting him on the defensive. It seemed the robot had to rescan him every so often, so he took a chance and slashed it’s scanner making the robot beep more. It began stomping and swinging its arms all over trying to hit him now that it was effectively blind. 

“There, its backside… the armoring isn’t as thick.” Souji thought to himself spotting a possible vulnerable spot.

He waited for an opening and took a calculated swing. The circuitry exposed by the hit began sparking and smoking turning the robot haywire. On the next strike Souji made the robot begin beeping rapidly as the chest opened showing a core in it flashing red. It was going to self-destruct! 

“Damn coward!” Souji roared kicking the core to the other side of the room before booking to the opposite end.

The core exploded filling the room with smoke startling the class. The exit unsealed and Souji walked out covered in soot from the explosion. His blazer was worse for wear but otherwise he was fine. Souji looked visibly agitated too.

“Who programs a self-destruct function into a combat robot? Honestly if you aren’t confident it’ll win then don’t send it out at all.” Souji grumbled dusting the soot from himself.

“You managed to beat it…” the instructor spoke in disbelief.

“I was going to compliment the course, but then the robot had to self-destruct on me.” Souji scoffed.

“That wasn’t part of the course! That was a security drone!” the instructor cried.

“Well then I guess I’m overqualified for where I want to go, since those are supposed to be top of the line.” Souji chuckled.

“Only one person gets to decide that. The Goddess, Nepgear.” a woman’s voice spoke.

The woman who approached could only be IF, dressed in black and purple clothing. She’s known as Head of Planeptune Defense, in charge of making sure rebel groups don’t last long. Her hair’s gone mostly grey with her age, but she more than keeps up with today’s military. IF also personally oversees any and all military training.

“Oh yeah, the Military Readiness Exam… of course, I’m not going for military. I’m gunning straight for the Elite Goddess Squad working right with Nepgear.” Souji shrugged with a smug grin.

“Oh-ho, so you think yourself on par with Nepgear? You’re 1,000 years too young to even have an audience with her. You’re just a Level 1 Scrub, if that.” IF scoffed.

“Oh yeah? How much EXP does that security drone net me?” Souji smirked.

“It was obviously a fluke.” IF grinned.

“Disregarding the soot, explain how I’m spotless then.” Souji demanded getting in her face.

“IF. Bring him to me.” a mature woman’s voice spoke over IF’s pocket radio.

“Nepgear?!” IF spoke in disbelief.

“I’m going to give him the chance to prove himself, so bring him to me, please. He can keep the sword he’s using as a reward for finishing the course unscathed despite the rogue drone.” Nepgear ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” IF sighed.

IF then led him through the academy. Using a hover vehicle she took him to the Basilicom, which now reached the clouds in height. It was very rare for civilians to get to go higher than the fifth floor. The Seat of the Goddess rests at the very top - their destination. Once they were in the elevator Souji began showing signs of nervousness. He’d only ever seen Nepgear on TV and once from far away during a public address.

Once the doors opened a very long hallway constructed of black marble with glowing purple columns and a purple carpet going down the center was revealed. Souji was walking almost robotically as they proceeded toward the double doors at the end. The anticipation was eating at him. IF opened the doors and the nervousness exploded onto his face looking into the magnificent throne chamber.

“I brought him.” IF stated.

Sitting on her throne was an HDD Nepgear bearing a woman’s body and longer hair. Her HDD armor now had the additions of shoulder pauldrons and larger dragon-like wings alongside a glowing purple crown floating a few inches over her head. She had her legs crossed and her chin resting gently on her left knuckles. To her left and right were the six members of the Elite Goddess Squadron - her sworn protectors and comrades, said to be almost just as strong as Nepgear herself. The odd part Souji never understood is how they’re all women when there’s plenty of strong guys out there.

“Souji Hijitaka… I couldn’t help but hear you say that you’re overqualified to be part of my personal guard.” Nepgear addressed him making him stand up straight.

“I-I aspire to… be part of your personal guard, ma’am.” Souji managed to choke out.

“I admit that you have potential. Those drones are designed to be able to put down the vast majority of people, and are what I traditionally use to test my squadron candidates… but you said that you’re ‘overqualified’, so a more difficult test is in order.” Nepgear giggled standing from her throne.

“Ma’am, allow me.” the swordswoman to her left spoke grabbing her sword hilt.

“No. It’d be an unfair test if you did it.” Nepgear told her as she walked down the steps of her throne.

“What are you planning, Nepgear…?” IF thought to herself.

“Souji Hijitaka.  _ I _ am your opponent in this test.” Nepgear grinned summoning her beamlauncher to her.

“Of course she’s making an example of him…” IF thought to herself with a sigh.

“I get it…” Souji spoke looking at his feet.

“Oh. Maybe it can end without violence.” IF thought.

“If I’m going to be part of your elite… let alone fight on the same battlefield… I have to be able to hold my own against you.” Souji grinned making IF facepalm hard enough to leave a handprint.

“She’s way out of your league, kid… but she’d really let me have it if I interfere…” IF groaned to herself.

Nepgear moved in a flash slamming her blade down on his. The floor cracked and buckled under the force almost sending Souji right through, but he managed to hold himself up. He tried and tried, but the pressure of her swing kept coming. In desperation he managed to twirl causing her weapon to slam on the ground making a hole straight to the next floor down as he got some distance. Nepgear’s grin was full of sadistic intent.

“Look at her as an opponent, got it.” Souji thought to himself.

Souji tried to go on the offense, but even while applying his best efforts Nepgear’s swings still packed a ton of force often knocking him back. Nepgear made a large wound in his thigh when she suddenly swapped to using her beamlauncher’s gun feature. 

“This is beyond just punishing cockiness now…” IF growled impatiently.

“Keep in mind surrender is always an option.” Nepgear giggled.

At that moment the gauntlet Souji picked up began glowing making the wound in his leg fill up and turn to a large circular scar. Everyone in the room was caught in disbelief.

“Oh right, it’s still a test!” Souji panicked in his mind before closing in on Nepgear.

His blade began glowing with a dark purple energy as he swung at her. Nepgear blocked his blade, but the energy began wrapping around her beam launcher starting to crush it. Words began to flow into Souji’s mind and he moved without even thinking twice…

“Cross Combination!” Souji roared in sync with another voice as he unleash a torrent of sword slashes on Nepgear.

In a panic Nepgear backed away summoning a new beam launcher to her. It then expanded greatly in size turning into a massive cannon. The blast from it was so great the beam could be seen from across Grand Planeptune. Souji couldn’t be found anywhere in the city, so he was pronounced vaporized. A funeral was held for him that had an attendance of 36 people. 

Of course, the search was half-assed as Nepgear’s elite despised the fact he managed to harm her. In a field all the way on West Planeptune was a very long skid mark. At the end of it was a dark purple crystal. An elderly farmer couple approached it nervously and were startled when th crystal faded away to reveal Souji inside and unconscious with heavy injuries as well as his uniform being torn up to match its messiness.

“Quickly dear, he’s hangin’ on by 1 Hp. He needs healing somethin’ fierce.” the elderly farmer man told his wife.


End file.
